


Write It On Your Skin

by ragingrainbow



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>By the time he went to his knees in the evening, Mike needed it as much as Harvey did, perhaps even more. He’d wait, still and silent, bound by nothing but Harvey’s presence.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write It On Your Skin

At the start, Harvey used words. He’d pick his moments, find an excuse to stand just a little too close, pitch his voice low and _tell_ Mike. He’d use dirty words with the same flair as he used legal jargon, and Mike, Mike would never have a strong enough defense when he was up against Harvey. 

It progressed to looks. At first, it often took Mike a while to notice the pointed stares; seconds passing that would later be counted out by Harvey’s hand against his skin. But Mike learned, until he noticed the subtlest of glances, even in a room full of people - distractions. Harvey’s praise was silent, that too doled out against Mike’s skin. 

These days, Mike didn't need words or looks. He just _knew_. He’d read it in the set of Harvey’s shoulders, the crease of his brow, the tight line of his lips. It still gave him the same rush, made something undefinable coil tight in his stomach the same way words and gazes had done. 

By the time he went to his knees in the evening, Mike needed it as much as Harvey did, perhaps even more. He’d wait, still and silent, bound by nothing but Harvey’s presence. 

The knot in his stomach always uncoiled as soon as the leather kissed his skin. He’d feel Harvey in each strike, feel the stress and frustration bleed through, and he’d take it willingly, because it was the only way Harvey would let him share the load. 

Mike got his reward in the after, those quiet moments when Harvey was the one left without defenses. When Mike knew, without a doubt, that Harvey _cared_. 

There were rare times when Harvey would even voice it, with words about love, whispered against Mike’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, new little ficlets in which I try to get a feel for who these characters are in my head. This is one of the ones I liked enough to share. :)


End file.
